otogispirit_agent_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
"El Festival de Muñecas de los Espíritus"
Periodo Evento Evento Duración: Miércoles 22 Febrero 2017 (3PM) – Miércoles 08 de Marzo 2017 (3PM) 1era Mitad de la Clasificación: Hasta Miércoles 01 de Marzo 2017 (3PM) 2da Mitad de la Clasificación: Hasta Miércoles 08 de Marzo 2017 (3PM) Reclamo de Recompensas: Hasta el Sábado 11 de Marzo 2017 (3PM) ♦ Todos los horarios están basados en GMT +8 Zona Horario. Introducción El Festival de las Muecas, celebrado el 3ero de Marzo en Japon cada año para rezar por la salud y seguridad de las chicas. Este año ¡La Oficina de lo Oculto esta patrocinando las festividades para el mundo de los espíritus! Pero los invitados de honor, la pareja imperial Ohina y Odairi, están teniendo una discusión entre ellos, y las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas. ¿Estara condenado el Festival de las Muñecas antes de que siquiera empiece? ¡Reconcilia a Ohina y Odairi y evita el desastre para el Festival de Muñecas! Resumen del Evento 1. Como participar en el Evento - Una vez alcances el nivel 5, ¡puedes participar en el evento! - Durante el Evento, después de completar la Historia del Evento, recibirás un demonio por capitulo, Hishi Mochi (Se utiliza para el intercambio de demonios) y Puntos de Evento (Usados para la clasificación) - - A través de la clasificación puedes recibir al demonio especial Ohina 2. Recibe demonios completando los capítulos de la historia - Hay un total de 5 capítulos en este Evento de Historia. Después de completar cada capitulo, ¡recibirás el demonio del escenario correspondiente como recompensa! - Las reglas de las batallas del evento son similares a las batallas normales, y el mismo equipo puede ser usado. ¡Has uso de las tipo anulador y de tipo bonificador! 3. Pelea diligentemente para obtener Hishi Mochis - Durante las batallas de Evento, hay una mediana probabilidad de obtener Hishi Mochis - Las habilidades especiales de los demonios de eventos, algunas habilidades pasivas y el golpe por habilidad pueden afectar la obtención de Hishi Mochi - ¡El Jefe de cada batalla tiene una oportunidad de dar mas Hishi Mochis! ¡Así que concentra tu poder de ataque en el Jefe! 4. Usa Hishi Mochis para Intercambiar por demonios de capitulo - Después del final de cada capitulo, el demonio del capitulo estará disponible para intercambiar - El intercambio consume los Hishi Mochis obtenidos de las batallas - Cada demonio puede ser intercambiado un maximo de 4 veces 5. Puntos de Evento - Recibirá una cantidad fija de puntos de Evento después del final de cada batalla de Evento - Tu Clasificación de batalla afectará a la recompensa de Puntos de Evento - Los puntos del evento se utilizarán para clasificar 6. Clasificación y Recompensas - Hay 3 clasificaciones de evento; primera mitad de clasificación, segunda mitad de clasificación y clasificación general, el cual esta basado en los Puntos de Evento acumulados dentro del respectivo marco de tiempo para el cálculo de la clasificación. - Las recompensas que recibirás estarán basadas en tu clacificacion (La mejor recompensa es el demonio "Ohina") - Primera Mitad: Miércoles 22 de Febrero 2017 15:00:00 ~ Miércoles 01 de Marzo 2017 15:00:00 - Segunda Mitad: Miércoles 01 de Marzo 2017 ~ Miércoles 08 de Marzo 2017 15:00:00 - Clasificación Total : Miércoles 22 de Febrero 2017 15:00:00 ~ Miércoles 08 de Marzo 2017 15:00:00 7. Estrellas de Batalla - Durante el Evento habrá una clasificación de estrellas después de cada batalla - A mas alta la clasificación de batalla, mas grande sera la cantidad de soulstones y puntos de evento recibidos como recompensa - Las estrellas de batallas de clasificación serán incluidos en los logros. - Durante el Evento, el progreso de cada capitulo dependerá en la clasificación de las estrellas, y ¡también puedes recibir Hishi Mochis adicionales! 8. Demonios con Habilidades Especiales -★4 Okiku: Incrementa el DAÑO de habilidad de todos los aliados en un 33%~100% durante el evento -★4 Alfombra Roja: Incrementa la cantidad de Puntos de Evento en un 33%~100% -★4 Blanca Nieves: Incrementa la adquisición de Hishi Mochi en un 33%~100% - Los siguientes demonios no necesitan participar en batalla para que sus habilidades especiales tengan efecto. - Por cada limit break de los demonios mencionados, su habilidad especial se incrementa (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%). -★4 Okiku, ★4 Alfombra Roja y ★4 Blanca Nieves have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 08/03 (Wed) at 15:00 (GMT+8). During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Demonios de Evento - Undine (★3): Incrementa ligeramente la adquisición de Hishi Mochi - Espejo Mágico (★3): Incrementa ligeramente la adquisición de Hishi Mochi - Ministro Ichikami (★4): Incrementa ligeramente la adquisición de Hishi Mochi - Odairi (★4): Incrementa ligeramente la adquisición de Hishi Mochi - Bruja Ravenna (★5): Incrementa moderadamente la adquisición de Hishi Mochi - Ohina (★5): Incrementa moderadamente la adquisición de Hishi Mochi - Los siguientes demonios no necesitan participar en batalla para que sus habilidades especiales tengan efecto. 10. Otros - Una vez se obtengan 3 estrellas en una batalla, el jugador podrá elegir usar 3 veces la cantidad de SE para obtener 3 veces mas las recompensas de batalla. Demonios de Habilidad Especial Habilidad Demonios Evento Recompensa de Demonios Evento Objetos Recompensa Historia Intercambio * Los Jefes de Historia pueden intercambiarse cuando su respectivo capitulo haya sido acabado, y solo se puede intercambiado un maximo de 4 veces cada uno. Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= SE y Progreso requerido en los Capítulos Categoría:Evento Categoría:Torre